


Don't Think

by hit_the_books



Series: Dreams from the Bunker's Tumblr Drabbles [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Dildos, Drabble, First Time, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prose Poem, Sastiel - Freeform, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: Sam decides to try out his new toy.Castiel drops by.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Sastiel feels.

Don’t think about Sam working through the logistics to get himself a nice big, ten inch, purple jelly dildo while on the road. Breathing a sigh of relief when he finally manages to get his package stuffed into his duffel bag at their motel room.

Don’t think about Sam finally getting the chance to use his new dildo after Dean said he was hitting a bar for the evening. Telling him not to wait up.

Don’t think about Sam using his alone time to stretch himself open, working himself quick and sloppy with just a little too much lube. Gazing at the purple dildo as he fingers himself.

Don’t think about Sam slapping the sucker base of the dildo down on a chair beside the room’s small Formica table, rolling a condom down its length, groaning at the feel of its girth under his hands. Pondering if his eyes are too big as his hole clenches on nothing.

Don’t think about Sam bracing a hand on the back of the chair and holding onto the gently bending dildo with his other hand as he lowers himself down. Fluttering breaths in his chest as the toy fills him in ways he had only dreamed of.

Don’t think about Sam’s ass reaching the dildo’s fake balls as it bottoms out inside of him. Groaning as he wills himself to adjust first, knuckles white as he holds himself back.

Don’t think about Sam finally relenting, raising himself up a couple of inches off the dildo and then slipping back down its shaft. Moaning as he starts to gain a steady pace going up and down that massive length.

Don’t think about Sam hitting his prostate on each downwards grind, making his hard weeping cock bead precome at its swollen red tip. Smiling as he feels better than he has in weeks.

Don’t think about Castiel suddenly arriving in the room, words of a case dying on his lips as he watches the younger Winchester fuck himself.

Don’t think about Castiel whimpering as Sam turns to face him and rather than being shocked, the younger Winchester continues to fuck himself.

Don’t think about Castiel dragging his clothes off and wrapping himself around Sam so his hard-on’s grinding into the small of Sam’s back.

Don’t think about Sam letting Castiel help to lift and lower him onto his new toy, again and again and again and again, getting faster as they go.

Don’t think about Sam screaming Castiel’s name as he comes over the back of the chair and Castiel makes a mess on Sam’s back.

Don’t think about Castiel cleaning and carrying Sam to his bed, and cuddling up with him under the covers, the dildo cleaned by grace and put away.

Don’t think about Dean’s surprise, at two in the morning, when he walks into a motel room stinking of sex, his brother and angel cuddled up in bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at [dreamsfromthebunker](https://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/).


End file.
